


Homework

by sceawere



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Language Barrier, Languages and Linguistics, Soft Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceawere/pseuds/sceawere
Summary: “You’re learning Spanish.” He clarified with pride, and you hummed into his chest, rubbing your forehead against the leather, still warm from the sun. He ran his hand across your crown, fingers dipping between the tendrils of hair as he pressed warm lips to your temple.“And you’re hiding it…why?” he asked, and you sighed.-Angel's girlfriend is sick of having to constantly turn on the IRL Angel Subtitling Service, and decides some homework is in order.





	Homework

“I’m back!” Angel called, kicking the door shut with his heel as he entered the house. “Stopped at Pop’s on the way back, got some- “

He paused as he entered the living room, eyeing you as you stood half-breathless, still toeing something under the couch. He turned his keys over in his hand, waiting for an explanation of why you’d jumped up and started hiding things on his arrival.

“Hey, hi. Good day? Oh, food, lovely!” you stepped forward, taking the bag from his hand, and heading for the kitchen.

“Querida?” he asked, dragging out the word so it was clear he was both aware, and suspicious of your actions.

“Dearly beloved-oh no, no, no!” you called, dropping the bag to the counter, and rushing back as he bent over the side of the couch, and stuck his hand under the gap. He rose, the textbook you’d frantically stuffed under there moments before in his grasp.

He smiled to himself, turning the cover in your direction. You scowled up at him, snatching it away.

“Don’t you trust me at all? Not even a little bit?” you tried to deflect, pouting up at your boyfriend.

“Says the woman hiding things from  _me_?” he insisted, gripping your cheeks in his palms, tilting your head to meet your lips.

You gave out a little whine, and threw the book to the couch, before reaching over and yanking back the blanket you’d strewn over the larger pile of materials there. Angel laughed as you swiped your hands over the small library of ‘Spanish for Beginners’ resources you’d piled up on the cushions.

“You see all my shame.” You spoke dramatically, and then flopped into his side, wrapping your arms around his chest and gripping him to you.

“You’re learning Spanish.” He clarified with pride, and you hummed into his chest, rubbing your forehead against the leather, still warm from the sun. He ran his hand across your crown, fingers dipping between the tendrils of hair as he pressed warm lips to your temple.

“And you’re hiding it…why?” he asked, and you sighed.

“I feel dumb!” You swung your head back, eyes screwed shut, and whined.

He chuckled, his other hand coming up to cradle the back of your head.

“I already know you don’t speak Spanish” he reminded you, his head bobbing about.

“I know but I feel dumb!” you repeated, and he sighed, lowering his hands to your back, and flopping the pair of you onto the empty end of the couch. You let out a soft  _oof_  as you landed, almost headbutting his jaw.

You turned in his arms, kicking away at the books so they fell onto the floor, and then turned back to snuggle into him.

“Everyone else understands what’s going on and I’m left sat there like…I’m already the odd one out. Everyone else is  _the club_ or  _the family_  and I’m sat there as  _that girl with Angel who can’t even speak fucking Spanish_.” You complained, adjusting your head one, two, three times on various spots on his shoulder before you found the most comfortable one.

“You  _are_  family. No-one thinks you’re  _just that girl- “_

“I know they don’t think that. I think that.”

“Ok, well don’t” he shrugged. You frowned, craning your neck back to look at him.

“Wow. You should work for the UN. Really solving all the problems out here, huh?”

He stuck his tongue out at you, and you flung your hand up to tap at his cheek, but he caught the motion as you began it, swinging you in his arms, and wriggling his fingers at your side.

You began wrestling around each other, chuckling and squealing, the two of you gasping as you tumbled off the couch, dragging papers off the coffee table onto the pile of your bodies. You burst out laughing, blowing out puffs of air to fly the papers off Angel’s head as he buried it into your chest.

“You good?” he asked, raising his head just a little, and you nodded, letting your head fall back to the rug.

“Cracked my elbow in half, but yeah, I’m good.”

He pushed up to his elbows, and then rolled to one side, reaching out for a textbook with his free hand. He flicked between the pages, eyeing the exercises.

“I’ll just teach you. I already explain stuff to you.” He decided, and you sighed, pushing up for rest on your own elbows.

“Yeah, the point of this is that you don’t  _have_  to explain things to me anymore. I’ll be able to understand them. And then I can turn off the IRL Angel Subtitle Settings.” You explained, fingers carding through the hair at the nape of his neck. He needed a haircut, you noted.

Angel frowned, still flicking through the pages.

“I like explaining things to you. It’s like…our thing, you know?”

“Appeals to your caregiving kink always having to take care of poor old me?” you posed, and he gave you an A Grade Bitchface, prompting a smirk from you. “I want to learn. It can be our thing that I understand what you’re saying.”

“Creeper doesn’t speak Spanish.” He shrugged, and you screwed your face up into a grimace.

“Babe, if that was meant to comfort me, it was a swing and a miss.” You replied, and he gave a look of acceptance, nodding along.

He turned back to the book, flicking through the pages in silence for a minute or two until he chuckled under his breath, sitting up, and reaching into his pocket. He pulled his phone out, and you frowned, wondering what the heck was happening. He rested the book on your shins, legs still laying half across his lap, and lined the phone up to the page.

You sat up, eyeing what he was through the screen, and rolled your eyes as he snapped the goofy looking cartoon illustrating a question.

He laughed to himself as he sent the photo to his brother.

“It looks nothing like EZ” you argued.

“And yet, you knew who it was meant to be without me telling you” he pointed out, and you stayed silent until you relented. “True.”

He dropped his phone onto the coffee table, followed it with the book, and wrapped his palm around your closest ankle. He kneaded the flesh in his fingertips, looking over to you.

“You want to do this yourself, go ahead. Am I offended you didn’t come to me?” he gave an exaggerated shrug, and you rolled your eyes as he tried to joke his way out of it. He continued his little speech about how you didn’t trust him to teach you properly, and how you were disrespecting generations of his family by going to some textbook to learn instead of-

You sighed, crawling across his lap, straddling him and wrapping your forearms around his neck.

“Angel, shut the fuck up, please”

He rolled his neck back to look at you as you hovered over him.

“I wasn’t  _hiding_ it from you, I just…wanted to get a certain level down and then kind of surprise you with it, I guess, and then if I turned out to be really….really bad at it, I could just forget it all happened, and carry on pretending like I never tried, and then at least you would think it’s just that things were as they’d always been and not that I’d failed at something….really important.” You pouted a little as you finished up, and he frowned.

“You never feel like…I don’t know. It’s not that I didn’t care enough to learn or anything, you know that, right?” you asked, and he let his head loll, shooting you a  _are you fucking serious?_ look.

“Ok.” You replied to his silent response, and he brought his hand up to rest at your neck again, tilting your head so he could press soft kisses to your cheekbone.

“If I get stuck, will you help me? I’m gonna need lots of practice.” You looked down at him with a soft smirk, and he returned it.

“You want me to be your study buddy, huh?”

“You offered to tutor me, didn’t you? I thought you had all these things to teach me, Mr Reyes.” You teased, and he traced his hand down your spine.

“Yeah? I get to set you homework?” he asked, and you laughed.

“Jesus, Angel. You got a list longer than half these books.”

“What?” he questioned, innocently, and you shook you head, beginning to untangle yourself but he refused to let you go, replacing his grip somewhere new every time you shifted away.

“Angel! I just left the food on the counter, come on!” you called through your laughter, and he let you go, slapping at your ass as you walked away.

“It’s like 500 degrees out today, of course you brought stuff to grill.” You lifted you head to smile over the counter to him as you unpacked the food and caught him stacking all the papers you’d started writing notes on neatly on the edge of the coffee table.

You paused in your work, watching him, as he rounded up all the textbooks and then the resources you’d printed off at work to look over in your lunchbreak, so if one of the guys walked in, you could tuck them under invoices and have them be none the wiser.

Once there were three neat stacks on the surface, he stood, wiping his hands off on his jeans, and looking over to you. He kept your eyes, and you smiled over to him. He nodded to you, turning towards the hallway.

“I’ll get washed up, and then I’ll be out to set the grill.” He explained, and you gave a soft ‘ok’, watching him walk away.


End file.
